


Naughty

by weerus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, M/M, Mild BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weerus/pseuds/weerus
Summary: “Choi Seungcheol, if you don’t undo these cuffs in the next minute I will castrate you with my teeth.”“Now now, good boys say ‘please undo these cuffs’. What a shame. It looks like I’ll have to train you a little better, darling.”





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonwoology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwoology/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYU!!!!!! THANK YOU FOR BEING MY BETA FOR LIKE AGES GFDOXNFJFDOBFJCKD also u were like my first ever jicheol bro so MY BRO!!!!!!! I KNOW YOU LIKE OVERSTIM1!!!!!

“Choi Seungcheol, if you don’t undo these cuffs in the next minute I will castrate you with my teeth.”

 

“Now now, good boys say ‘please undo these cuffs’. What a shame. It looks like I’ll have to train you a little better, darling.” Seungcheol purred, and pulled the tie that bound Jihoon to the bedpost a little bit tighter. Jihoon’s beautiful, smooth back was shown towards Seungcheol, and only for Seungcheol. 

 

The elder started to leave wet kisses along Jihoon’s back, from the nape of his neck and traveled torturously slow along the curve of his back. Jihoon’s skin shivered at the feeling, and he let out a surprised gasp when Seungcheol’s mouth met with his ass. His tongue lapped at the rim, before he shoved the appendage inside the puckered hole. Jihoon was left with content sighs as Seungcheol flicked his tongue to stretch the other’s rim.

 

Without the other knowing, Seungcheol slipped a finger alongside his tongue, slightly curled to lightly graze Jihoon’s prostate. “ _ Ah- _ , fuck you Seungcheol-  _ Oh- _ ” Jihoon grunted out.

 

Seungcheol only grinned from ear to ear. He started to hum occasionally, vibrations rippling throughout Jihoon’s body as he was mercilessly teased. Jihoon’s leg twitched and his dick leaked with pre cum as Seungcheol added another finger to tease his prostate; it was a sure sign that his boyfriend was certainly enjoying his ministrations. 

 

Soon enough, three fingers were up Jihoon’s ass, and the smaller drowned in the pleasurable sensation. He grunted and moaned with small ‘ _ ah _ ’s that escaped occasionally, his knuckles white against the tie that restricted his movements.

 

It wasn’t long until Jihoon’s hole started to flutter around Seungcheol’s tongue and fingers, his moans equally increased in volume. The elder took this as an opportunity to only shove his tongue in deeper, and prod against Jihoon’s prostate more roughly. 

 

“Seungcheol ah-, stop I’m close-” Jihoon panted out in a high pitched tone.

 

Seungcheol’s movements didn’t waver. He didn’t stop his movements, only to thrust his fingers in much faster. Jihoon was left a moaning mess, his hips bucked forwards to desperately gain some friction on his dick, which ended fruitlessly. With a choked cry, he came onto the white sheets below him, his ass clamped down on Seungcheol’s tongue and fingers.

 

When Seungcheol withdrew from Jihoon, the latter thought that the ‘punishment’ was over. Until he heard a belt unbuckle and zip pull down.

 

“Seungcheol…?”

 

“Who said we were done, baby boy?”

 

Before Jihoon could even retaliate, Seungcheol thrusted his big dick in Jihoon’s prepared asshole in one go. He could only let out a yelp of surprise at the sudden intrusion, confused as to how it went in so smoothly. Jihoon had no time to adjust to the sheer girth as Seungcheol started to move as soon as he went in.

 

“Wait-  _ ah _ , Seungcheol-” Jihoon panted out in between thrusts. “I just- came  _ aah _ ,”

 

“So?” Seungcheol said with a dead tone. “This is your punishment.”

 

Again, Jihoon had no time to argue back as Seungcheol hit  _ hard _ right against his prostate, and the smaller let out a pleasured scream of overstimulation. His oversensitive body reacted to pleasure in waves, and it felt painful but  _ good _ . He wasn't aware of what he was doing anymore. Jihoon felt as though his eyes were rolled to the back of his head as he received Seungcheol’s strong, powerful thrusts. He didn’t care about how much noise he made, he only cared about his heightened senses.

 

Seungcheol stopped momentarily and reached up on the bedpost to untie the object that restricted Jihoon. Once untied, Jihoon collapsed onto the bed sheets as Seungcheol started to move at an godly pace once again. Jihoon felt like he was about to go insane. He could hear his own pants ring from inside his head, tongue lodged out to accommodate more air into his system. Jihoon felt like he was going to come again, but there was also that lingering feeling that he already had enough as it is.

 

“ _ Ahh _ , Jihoonie you’re so tight all of a sudden,” Seungcheol groaned out. “Are you going to come again?”

 

Jihoon merely whimpered in response, letting out high pitched whines with each hard thrust in.

 

Seungcheol dipped down to whisper into Jihoon’s ear. “ _ Then come. _ ”

 

As if something was ripped from Jihoon, he came again for the second time. He swore he saw small stars explode in front of his eyes, which sparked off before they disappear. Once the stars finished exploding, did Jihoon stop from being unconsciously cross-eyed. Jihoon laid motionless on the bed, too tired to move.

 

Jihoon had not noticed that Seungcheol stilled his movements when he came, and only noticed when Seungcheol pulled his thick cock out of his ass. He wiggled his hips provocatively as if signalling “give it to me, come for me Seungcheollie”. Seungcheol bit his bottom lip and gave a few strokes to his dick before eventually shooting his come all over Jihoon’s smooth back. The white ribbons on Jihoon’s back captivated Seungcheol’s attention, as if he was proud of his own piece of art.

 

“My ass hurts.” Jihoon said with a croaky voice. “That was some punishment alright.”

 

Seungcheol could only scoff in response. “Hey, you enjoyed it though.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 3 hrs ghfjdknvjkfdnv IT S SHORT


End file.
